Feelings Change
by msheathermagick
Summary: Troy had a best friend until he was a 9 years old and she moved away. This is her story of her finding her friend again and the feelings that may surface after them growing up and getting to know each other all over again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, this is my first chapter story and i'm gonna try to update it as much as i can but my goal is update it at least once a week if not more. I'm not sure how long its going to be since i'm writing it as i go but well see. This is a Troy&OC story i just prefer writing them that way but im hoping people will give it a chance even if its not really a Troyella story at least i dont think it will be but anything can happen though most likely it will be a Troy&OC story in the end in someway. But yeah please Read and Review it when your finished because i'd love some feedback on what you think of the story so far and anything you'd like to say and ask any questions if may have any. But enough of my rambling and please enjoy this chapter :)**_

* * *

_When I moved away from Albuquerque when I was 8 years old I didn't care that I was leaving the city the only thing I cared about was that I was leaving my best friend Troy Bolton. We had known each other since I was born since we were next door neighbors. So since we were neighbors our parents became friends which meant we spent a majority of our time together, whether it was goofing around up in his tree house or just being there for each other if one of us got hurt. But when my parents told me we were moving to some little town in Ohio I tried to act like I was ok but really all I could think about was how am I going to find another friend like Troy? I still remember the last day I saw Troy, he was 9 years old and had the slight gap between his teeth that everyone made fun of him for but I never really noticed. The only thing that I ever noticed was his bright blue eyes and every time I looked into them I knew everything was going to be ok, but when I looked into his eyes the day I left all I remember is that they weren't that bright blue color that I loved but a grayish blue color that went with his sad look upon his face. He didn't want me to go anymore then I wanted to move. We begged his parents to let me stay with them but they shrugged it off saying "your parents would miss you too much if you stayed here". So since it seemed that there was no hope of me being able to stay there it seemed that I was really going to have to move away from Troy. _

_The day I that I did move we didn't say much to each other, mostly because neither of us knew what to say. But what we did say to each other I'll never forget. He hugged me for what I wanted to last forever and when my parents said it was time to leave he pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes_

_"I don't want to say goodbye because I want to see you again someday, but just know that if for some reason we don't that I'll never forget you ok?" he said almost sounding like he was about to cry, which made me start to tear up_

_"I'll never forget you either..." I said going in for another hug burying my face into his shoulder trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks as he holds me close to him those last few moments we were together, listening to him telling me not to cry. My parents then said that we needed to go now and as I pulled out of the hug I looked up at him for the last time taking him in._

_"Goodbye Troy" I barely said above a whisper before turning and heading towards the car finally letting a tear fall down my cheek. I then got into the car knowing if I didn't I would end up running back towards Troy if I got the chance to. I then opened the door to the car and got in. As my father started up the car to leave I looked out the window and as we pulled out of the driveway I looked to where Troy was standing and gave him one last wave goodbye and watched him wave back at me and as we drove away I watched him taking his image in for as long as I could as he slowly shrunk out of view till I couldn't see him anymore._

But now it was 9 years later, and I'm 16 years old and it's the anniversary of the day that I moved away from Troy, June 17. It was tough in the beginning when we first moved because I really didn't want to make new friends. I had a best friend but he was 1,576.5 miles away in Albuquerque and I was here in the little town I wanted nothing to do with. I honestly didn't want to make friends because I kept holding out thinking that my parents would change their mind and that we'd go back if they saw how miserable I was without him, but that didn't happen because after about a month they sat me down and said "we aren't back so stop moping over around and go make some new friends when I started school tomorrow". So I did, I made a few friends here and there and they are great, don't get me wrong but they just weren't Troy, but I have to make do with what I have in the situation. But as I grew up through the school years I dealt with everything without Troy, I realized I could live without him and things got easier and the pain of missing him went away slowly every day and I made a life with friends and my parents here in this little town that we moved too. But now 9 years later I got the news from my parents that I wanted hear well 9 years ago… We were moving back to Albuquerque.

9 years ago I would have been jumping up and down hugging my parents so excited to see Troy again. But now I wasn't all that excited, I mean sure I was happy I was going to get to see Troy but I was horribly nervous about seeing him again wondering would he remember me like he promised, had he changed at all and become someone I wouldn't recognize, was the gap in his teeth gone, and so many other questions that flew around my head and I just didn't know how to handle it. All that I knew for sure was that in 2 days Troy Bolton would be back in my life and I had no idea what to expect.

I didn't know what I was going to do when I saw him again either, I mean it wasn't like I could just go run up to him and hug him expecting that he's remembered me after all this time. All I thought about as I packed up my stuff and sat in the care the whole drive back to Albuquerque was what would happen with Troy. Would things be awkward between us or would we just go back to being best friends like I had never left?

We arrived in Albuquerque 2 days later and we moved into a house that was in the same neighborhood and same block as Troy's house and my old house. The house was actually the house across the street from Troy's and my old house. I was disappointed in a way and took it as a sign that since we were in a different house then thing with Troy would be different than they were before. I got out of the car grabbing the bag that was next to me filled with some of my things I looked around at my surroundings taking everything in before looking across the street to the house that held the person I was excited to see but at the same time I was nervously awaiting the moment we met again.

I was a different person then who I was the last time we saw each other and I just hoped that he still would accept me as I am now. The last time he saw me I was 8 I was a 4 foot 2 flat chested girl with short just above the shoulder-length curly brown hair and green eyes wearing a blue t-shirt with overalls and tennis shoes but now I'm 5 foot 6, 16 year old with curves and long mid back length wavy brown hair wearing a black tank top with jean shorts and black flip-flops. I wondered what he looked like the last memory I had of him was him being a 4 foot 8, 9 year old with a gap in his teeth his bright blue eyes shaggy brown hair and him wearing a white t-shirt and jean shorts and tennis shoes. I could picture him in my head like it was yesterday. I just wish it had actually been yesterday that I last saw him so I wouldn't have to go through all this awkwardness.

As I laid in bed that night after unpacking my things I tried to sort through everything going on in my head and when I would finally see Troy again, part of me hoped it would be later rather than sooner since I had no idea what I was going to say to him after all this time I mean it wasn't like I could just go up to him and be like "hey remember me? The girl you promised you'd never forget well I'm back now..." no that sounds stupid. But it looked as if we'd be seeing each other sooner as my parents informed me the next day that she had bumped into Troy's mom, Lucy that morning and she invited us over for dinner that night. So as I got ready I wasn't sure if I should dress up or stay casual so I settled for a pair of khaki shorts with a floral tank top with some gladiator sandals and I kept my hair in its natural wave and put on some light make-up and when it was time she headed over to the Bolton's home with her parents. She was nervous the whole way over their wondering about Troy but as she arrived her nerves slightly subsided as she heard that Troy was just leaving basketball practice and wasn't home yet which gave her a little more time to gather her thoughts. But an hour later her nerves came back as she heard the door open and knew it could only be one person.

"Mom, I'm home, and I brought Gabriella with.. me" Troy started to say and he stopped seeing me and my family standing in the kitchen with his parents. I looked up and saw the girl I assumed was Gabriella standing next to him holding his hand. She was about 5 foot 3 with long curly black hair and hazel eyes. She had on a simple white shirt with a short sleeved beige jacket over it and a jean skirt with and beige flats. But I didn't notice her for long as my eyes wandered to the boy standing next to her. The boy I'd been longing to see for 9 years now and he looked so grown up but yet still looked like the same boy I knew all those years ago. He still had the bright blue eyes I loved so much but the gap between his teeth was gone and the shaggy brown hair was slightly shorter and looked a little darker brown and he'd grown quite a lot and I'd say he was almost 6 feet tall now and was now this muscular guy and not the scrawny 9 year old I knew all those years ago.

"Troy, you know I love Gabriella but you should have told me you were bringing her home with you, I could have told you we were having company over for dinner tonight." Mrs. Bolton said to her son

"I would have but I figured you would have called me or something if we were having anybody over..."

"Lucy it's fine, we don't mind if Troy's girlfriend is over" My mother said but as she said Troy's girlfriend I felt weird. Maybe it was because I never really thought about Troy having a girlfriend before and I just assumed he would always be single.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Bolton asked

"Yes it's completely fine." My mother replied to her not bothering to ask me if I was ok with it because honestly I really don't think I was. I think mostly because if she was here Troy and I probably wouldn't get to talk that much since he'd probably be spending most of his time talk to her while I was there. It was silent again for a moment before Mrs. Bolton spoke again

"Oh I completely forgot to introduce everyone or reintroduce you Troy, you remember the Davis's don't you? They were out neighbors awhile back and they just moved back into town yesterday into the house across the street from us." Troy's mother said to him and I could see a flicker of confusion as if he was trying to remember who we were for a moment before it seemed like a light bulb switched and he remembered who we were  
"yeah I remember, it's nice to see you all again" He said with a friendliness to his voice that just made me want to smile but part of me didn't really believe that he actually remembered us or well me since he didn't even say my name yet.

"It's nice to see you too Troy and I can see that you're becoming a very respectable young man" my mother replied to him. They kept up some small talk for a little while but I didn't pay much attention to it since no one was really directly talking to me. The next hour was really a blur for me. All I remember was sitting down for dinner across from Troy, we still haven't said a word to each other which bothered me and he kept flirting with Gabriella the whole time, which I wasn't really mad about since it was his girlfriend and it was to be expected but watching them flirting made this huge knot form in my stomach and I didn't know why or did I? Could it be because I'm jealous of Gabriella and how close she is to Troy now? Is it because I feel like I've been replaced by this girl and he doesn't need me anymore. I wasn't sure I just knew that I couldn't sit there any longer in fear that if I did I'd do something I'd regret. So I turned to my parents saying that I wasn't feeling well and asking if I could be excused. They didn't seem to believe me but after a moment of talking they agreed to let me go.

So I got up from the table and headed out the door heading down the driveway but before I could start across the street a hand grabbed me from behind and turned me around and all I saw was the bright blue eyes that I had missed all those years but all you could see in mine was the confusion as to why he stopped me. He stood there for a moment just staring at me almost seeming like he was in awe that I was actually standing in front of him before he finally broke the silence

"It really is you" He said with a matter of factness to his voice "you're really here, I don't know why but I couldn't believe it was really you till now I never forgot you like I promised" He said sounding like a little kid who wanted to be praised for his accomplishment "I'm really glad your back, I missed you but I know you're not feeling well so well have to catch up when you're feeling better" He said to me with this voice that sounded all grown up compared to the puberty-less voice I remember from the past. I stood there in awe taking in the words he spoke to me before replying  
"yeah, definitely" That was all I could muster out I didn't know what to say

"alright awesome" he said to me "well you should probably go lay down since you're not feeling well and I should probably head back inside since I only told them I was going to the bathroom" He said with a slight laugh to his voice "but yeah well catch up soon alright take care of yourself" He replied to me and kissed the top of my head "Feel better Savy" He said calling me by my nickname that he gave me when I was 4 years old. He then gave me a quick smile before heading back inside to the group of my parents, his parents and his girlfriend who were waiting for him. As I watched him leave I felt my heart speed up and I felt this feeling I'd never felt before with him and Everything I thought I knew, I now knew would never be the same what I knew now was **_My Name is Savannah Davis and I think I might be falling for my former best friend Troy Bolton. And as for the future all I know is that things will never be the same between us again as long as I feel this way, and whether things will be good or bad between us well I guess only time will tell.._**

* * *

**_Please Review, I worked really hard on this so i'd love some feedback :)_**

**_Thanks for Reading_**

**_-Heather_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright so i was planning on having this up last night but i got about halfway through typing and didnt have the energy to type anymore. But its ready now and i really hope everyone likes it because i worked really hard on it. Also thank you to the person who reviewed the first chapter. Any reviews mean a lot to me and so i'd love more reviews for this chapter so i know what everyone thinks of it or if there is anything that i could improve on or just what you thought of the story in general so far.**_

**_So with that being said Please enjoy the Chapter :)_**

* * *

It had been 2 days since the day I saw Troy for the first time in 9 years, I thought I missed him in those 9 years I was away but honestly I think I missed him more in these past 2 days than I did those whole 9 years. I guess it makes you miss someone more when you actually have a chance to see the person everyday rather than living across the country from each other. It probably didn't help that I was scared to talk to him either. I mean he lives right across the street from me and it's not like I haven't had opportunities to go talk to him, like when I watched him practice shooting this morning, I could have easily just gone outside to talk to him but instead I sat in my room like a scared little girl afraid to talk to her crush, if I can even call how I feel about Troy a crush because to me I think it's more than a crush but it's not like anything will become of it. He has a girlfriend and we've barely talked since I came back. He probably didn't even mean what he said the other day and probably just said it to be nice or make me feel better, I mean I was sick at the time, or well sick as far as he knew, and if he really cared he would have come over the next day to see if I was feeling better right?

I was sitting home alone while my parents were out buying a few things at the store that we needed. They asked if I wanted to go with them but I didn't really want to. So there I was at home laying on the couch in a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt flipping through the channels of the television figuring out what I was going to do with the rest of my day. I mean I didn't really want to spend the rest of my time here staying in the house all day but it wasn't like I had anywhere to go either. It wasn't like I could just walk over to Troy's house and be like "hey I don't know what you're doing today but you should drop your plans and hangout with me". He'd probably turn me down and laugh in my face for even thinking that we were still friends like before. It seemed like we were still somewhat friends when he came after me though so maybe that was a sign that a piece of our friendship was still alive.

I didn't get much thought in after that as I heard a knock at the door. I knew it couldn't be my parents since they had a key to the house so I snuck a peek out the window and saw blonde girl wearing way to much pink standing outside. I wasn't sure if I should answer or not I mean parents did always say that I shouldn't open the door for strangers but she seemed familiar to me and I didn't want to be rude and ignore the girl so I got up from where I was sitting and got up to answer the door. As I opened the door I got a better look at the girl, she had long bleach blonde hair with hazel eyes and was wearing a light pink shirt under a bright pink sweatshirt with of jean shorts. She looked at me with a slight perkiness to her eyes and finally spoke  
"Are you Savannah Davis?" She said cheery tone to her voice as asked the question.

"Um yeah that's me" I said to her a little skeptical as to how she knew who I was. I mean I did live here when I was younger but didn't think anyone would remember me after all this time let alone know where I live "and can I ask what you're doing here or how you even know who I am?" She then looked at me as if I should know who she was when I clearly had no idea at the time

"Hello? It's a small town people talk and how can you not remember me?" she said as if I was supposed to instantly remember who she was but my mind was still drawing a blank "ugh we were friends and in all the same classes from first to third grade" she said trying to hint towards me who she was but I still wasn't getting it she then sighed loudly "oh my gosh forget it, it's me Sharpay Evans.." I then looked at her wide eyed. The Sharpay I remember looked nothing like the girl standing in front of me. The girl I knew had super curly brown hair and didn't wear half as pinker as she was wearing at this very moment. In fact I don't think I ever remember her wearing pink when we were in school together. I shook my head in disbelief that this was the same Sharpay Evans from all those years ago.

"Seriously you can't be the same Sharpay, I mean the Sharpay I remember was well not so blonde" she said. She knew she sounded stupid but it was the first adjective she could think of to describe her without sounding mean.

"Well it's amazing what a little hair-dye and a wardrobe makeover can do. But underneath all this is the same Sharpay just more confident I guess you could say" She said with a smile on her face as if she was proud of what she had become. I was glad that she'd broken out of her little shell that she seemed to be in when she was younger but this girl in front of me just seemed overly confident and made me prefer having the shy little Sharpay back. "So are you going to invite me or make me stand out here the rest of the day" She said almost trying to push her way into my house but I stopped her not wanting to let her into my home yet.

"Um actually I was going to head outside and go for a walk or something but you're welcome to join if you want" I said even though I wasn't quite sure if I wanted her to join me or not. I wanted her to so we could catch up and I could use a friend here even if it was Sharpay and it didn't seem like Troy wanted to be my friend anymore since we haven't spoken for days now. But I wasn't sure if I was in the mood to hang out with Miss Perky for however long that she was going to be around, but I decided to make the most of it.

"Sure we need to catch up so a walk it is" she said turning around heading back down my driveway pretty much expecting that I was following behind her which I was. We started walking down the sidewalk and I felt awkward walking with her not sure of what to say to her or what I was supposed to say to her. "So catch me up on your life I mean a lot has to have happened in all of the time that you've been gone" she said seeming to be prying for information either that or she was genuinely curiously but I wasn't so sure at that point. I just shrugged my shoulders

"There's not much to say, my life has been kind of boring so if you're looking for something interesting to hear I don't think you're going to get what you want to hear" I said honestly to her. What I said was true I didn't really much going on while I was away; I mean I made a few friends but it was nothing worth gossiping over with her. " but yeah, since my life has been so boring why don't we talk about yours what's happened in the life of Sharpay Evans that I should know about" I asked her trying to sound like I really cared which I kind of did but probably not as much as she cared about what I had been up to

"Well as you can see I've changed my look since you last saw me and I've actually gotten into the drama club at school , I'm the president of it actually well co-president with my brother Ryan, you remember him don't you? Well yeah we run the drama club at East High and if I do say so myself it's the best Drama club you could ever be in, maybe you could consider joining in the fall we can always use some new recruits and it would give you some time to see Troy since he's in the Drama club as well. He actually starred in the last musical with his girlfriend, Gabriella" She said to her with a look in her eyes like she was trying to get a reaction out of me but I held myself together not wanting to over-react in front of her. So I just shrugged like it wasn't a big deal

"Wow, Troy's in Drama club, never thought I'd hear those words, he always seemed to me that he'd be a sporty guy but I guess he could be both" I said trying to seem like I didn't care but really I was freaking out. Had things really changed that much I mean before I left Troy was the kind of boy would rather be caught dead than join any type of theatre activity but now he was starring in musicals? This wasn't the boy I knew when I was 8 years old or maybe it just wasn't a side that I'd seen before. All I knew now was that maybe I needed to get over my fear and catch up with Troy sooner rather than later.

So I finished up my walk with Sharpay listening to her go on and on about everything that went on in her life in the past 9 years, I mean everything it was almost getting to the point where it was too much information that I didn't really care to know. As we walked up the driveway to my house she turned to me  
"Alright well it was nice catching up with you Savannah, Well have to hangout again soon" she said and before giving me a chance to respond she was already walking back down the driveway and off to where she was going next. I turned around heading into my house seeing that my parents were home but when I walked in expecting to see my parents I saw someone I wasn't expecting to see. Troy. All I could think was what in the world is he doing in my house, I mean I thought he'd be out with his friends or his girlfriend not sitting in my house doing, well I wasn't really sure what he was doing in my house.. and I didn't get the chance to think about that much longer as he interrupted my thoughts

"What were you doing with Sharpay?" He asked me and honestly I was a little taken back I mean why would he care if I was with Sharpay.

"Why does it matter, I can hang out with whoever I want to Troy, you're not the boss of me" I said challenging him, I didn't get what the big deal was if I was with Sharpay. I mean it wasn't like she was going to try to do anything to me and even if she did it wasn't like I couldn't handle myself.

"I don't care If you hang out with her I was just curious as to why you were I mean I never pictured you out of anyone wanting to be her friend" He said to me

"Excuse me, I never said I was friends with her, we went for a walk to catch up that's it that doesn't exactly make us best friends now Troy, but even if I wanted to be her friend why does it matter to you, I mean we were best friends 9 years ago and we haven't talked since then, that doesn't exactly give you the right to tell me who I can can't be friends with. " I said to him starting to get annoyed. He had no right assuming anything about me since we hadn't had a real conversation in 9 years. But I instantly felt bad for what I said as I looked at him seeing the look on his face as he looked taken back.

"Look you're making a big deal over nothing, I was just making an assumption, there's no need to jump down my throat about it. You can be friends with whoever you want its none of my business and your right we haven't talked in 9 years and I came over here to change that and try and get the friendship back that we had 9 years ago but maybe I made a mistake in coming over here. You've obviously changed into someone that I don't know if I want to be my best friend anymore because the Savannah I knew 9 years ago wouldn't have made a big deal out of this, so I don't know what's wrong with you but all I know is if you're going to be like this then I don't know if I want to make this friendship work. So you know what when you find the old Savannah come find me…" He said before brushing past me and walking out the front door leaving me dumbfounded.

I stood there watching him walk out the door and the words he said to me replayed over in my head and it was like a punch to the stomach. I couldn't believe he had just said that to me. He had always been so nice to me and I had never seen this side of him before I mean he had been upset with me before but never to the point where he didn't want to be around me. Honestly he was right I jumped down his throat over a little thing that I really didn't even care about. He was just looking out for me and now I don't know if he'll ever look out for me again. I stood their feeling myself tear up. I then heard my mom behind me

"Is everything ok sweetie?" She asked in a motherly tone. I knew she was just trying to be a caring mom but I just wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now.

"yeah mom everything's fine" I said holding back a sob before running upstairs to my room and flinging myself onto my bed and burying my face into my pillow letting the tears fall down my face. My worst fear had come true, Troy was finally back in my life and he didn't want to be my friend anymore. The feeling of knowing he didn't want to be my friend was like a stab to my heart and I couldn't make the pain go away. I laid there in my bed ignoring the calls of my parents to come down for dinner I just yelled down that I wasn't hungry and they seemed to take the hint that something wasn't right but that I didn't want to talk about it as they didn't say anything after that. I pulled my face out of my pillow and rolled over so that I was now lying on my back and staring up at the ceiling watching the ceiling fan go around. So many thoughts were going through my head I wasn't sure what to do about Troy. I mean I know I was wrong for yelling at him like that but the fact that he was so willing to not be my friend so easily really hurt, but I probably would have done the same thing in his situation, right? I could debate all I wanted but what I knew was that I needed to make things right with Troy and get my best friend back in my life no matter what it took.

So I made a plan, I was going to go over to his house and apologize and hope that he forgives me. I know it's a completely lame plan but it was the only thing I could come up with on short notice. I wanted to make things right tonight because if I waited till tomorrow it could be too late and he might not forgive me. So I got up from my bed throwing my hair up in to a messy bun and threw on a light hoodie over my tank top, grabbed my cell phone putting it in my shorts pocket and walked out of my room and downstairs to where my parents were to tell them that I was going to go over to the Bolton's house to talk to Troy. They said it was fine and out the front door I went.

The walk over to their house seemed to take forever. Maybe it was my nerves getting to me as I walked over to their house and knocked on the door. It was only around 7:30pm when I knocked at the door so I knew that they weren't sleeping since it was still earlier. A few moments after I knocked Mrs. Bolton opened the door and smiled seeing me standing in front of her.

"Hi Savannah, what brings you over here?" She asked me with curiousness to in her voice

"Oh I came over to talk to Troy, is he here?" I asked hoping that he was home this one night and not out with one of his other best friends or Gabriella

"um I think he's still home, he was going to go out with Gabriella tonight but I think he's still here, so why don't you come in and i'll go check and see if he left yet" She says to me opening the door so that I can come in. She then heads upstairs and about a minute later comes back down and over to where I'm waiting for her.  
"He's still here, and I told him you were here so you can go head up to his room" She says to me and I nod my head hearing her

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton" I say to her before heading upstairs. My pulse was racing a mile a minute because I was so nervous that he was still mad at me or wouldn't even listen to what I have to say but he wouldn't have let me come up if that were the case right? As I walked up the stairs and down the hallway to his room I stood outside his room a moment trying to gather my thoughts before going in to speak to him. I then knocked softly on the side of the doorway so that he knew I was coming into the room. "Troy?" I said softly walking into the room seeing him sitting on his bed.

"What do you want Savannah, I have a date with Gabriella in a half hour so try to make it quick" He said to me making me only all the more nervous

"I-I" I stuttered out "I c-came over to apologize for how I reacted earlier, you were just looking out for me and I jumped down your throat over it and I shouldn't have." I said sincerely to him "so I'm sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday so that we can be the best friends that I know we can be again" I said almost desperately pleading while looking into his eyes. I needed my best friend and it would only devastate me if he didn't accept my apology. He looked at me like he was trying to see if I was actually sincere about my apology and I was I just hoped he could see that I was. He then looked away for a moment seeming like he made up his mind and after a few moments of him not saying anything. I assumed that he wasn't going to so I turned to walk out only for him to finally speak up.

"I forgive you" He said looking at him again as he got up walking over to me "Look I know we all do some stupid things from time to time but I'm not going to hold It against you, I accept your apology and I'm glad to see the old Savannah is still in their somewhere, now let's just hope she stays out because she's the Savannah I want to be my best friend not the crazy Savannah who came out of nowhere earlier" He said to me seriously but with a softness to his voice that distracted me from wanting to be upset for him calling me crazy or well the earlier me crazy

"So can we be friends again?" I said holding my hand out towards him like we were supposed to shake hands and he looked at it like I was crazy but took my hand and surprised me by pulling me into a hug

"best friends" He said into my ear with a tone to his voice that made me want to melt right then and there but I held myself together as I pulled away looking at him with a smile on my face

"of course best friend" I said to him looking into his eyes

"great, and while I'd love to stay here and catch up with you like we should have earlier today I have a date to get to, but I'm free tomorrow, so why don't have a Troy/Savvy day like we did years ago and hangout the entire day" He said with a smile on his face that was irresistible and that I couldn't say no to

"A Troy/Savvy day sounds great, so I'll see you tomorrow then?" I said to him double checking what was pretty much already confirmed

"tomorrow it is and I'll be over around 10am so be ready for a day of Troy-filled fun" He says with a goofy-seriousness to his voice that made me laugh and just made me laugh all the more hearing him say Troy-filled fun.

"Alright I'll be ready, Goodbye Troy"

"See you tomorrow, Savvy" He said with a smile on his face.

I then walked out of the room with the hugest smile on my face. I had my best friend back again and we were spending the entire day together tomorrow and there was nothing that could bring me my mood down... and I went home and spent the rest of the night with this goofy smile on my face and I if anyone had seen me they probably would have thought I was crazy but what I knew was that I was happy and I intending on staying that way as long as I possibly could…

* * *

**_Thank you for Reading_**

**_also please review the chapter because i'd love to hear what you thought :)_**

**_-Heather_**

**_also P.S.- im going to try to have a new chapter up by Friday_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright so i know i said i'd have this up by Friday but i'm a little late at least by my time(east coast time) by like a half hour. I really wasn't sure if i was gonna be able to get this up tonight because i literally started this last night and had like a little over 100 words written and i think i broke my toe somehow im not sure but i wrote this and it turned out kinda better than i thought it would. So i hope you enjoy and please REVIEW. i didnt get any for the last chapter and i'd really love to know what the you are thinking of my story. so please feel free to be honest if you dont like something tell me. feedback makes me a better writer so any thoughts would be appreciated. but anyways enough of my rambling and enjoy the chapter :)**_

**_-Also i'm sorry this isn't as long as the other chapters, but i'll try to make the next one longer :)_**

**_-i dont own anything but the idea for the story _**

* * *

I woke up the next morning around quarter to 9, just enough time for me to get ready before Troy came over. So I got up out of bed and went straight to take a shower, and about 45 minutes later I was doing the finishing touches on my light make-up and leaving my hair in its natural wave and putting a little side braid in it and then put out the clothes I decided on wearing that day. Since I wasn't really sure what we were going to be doing that day I decided to dress casually to be safe. So I put on a pair of jean shorts with a simple purple t-shirt. I then headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab something quick to eat. I didn't bother looking for my parents to say good morning to them knowing that they were both already at work already. I looked in the cupboard and decided on a granola bar to eat and then went in the refrigerator to get some chocolate milk and poured myself a cup of it. I then wandered into the living room with my food and drink in hand and plopped myself down on the couch waiting for Troy to arrive. It was about 10 to 10 so I figured I had enough time to finish my food and drink before he got to my house…

It was about 10:30 when I started to become worried about where he was since he said he would be at my house at 10 the day before. I turned and looked out the window looking towards his house for any sort of movement that someone was home, thinking maybe he was just running late or overslept or something, but there were no cars in the driveway and no lights on in any rooms that I could see. I kept thinking of excuses as to why he wasn't at my house yet like he promised. Then a thought dawned on me… maybe he forgot about me and made other plans.

I tried to shake the thought from my mind thinking he wouldn't forget about me… right? I mean he said he'd be over and he's never lied to me before so he's probably just running late, or at least that's what I was telling myself. I sat there a little while longer waiting for him but when noon rolled around I realized he wasn't coming, and honestly it hurt. I got all excited that we were going to hangout like old times but my dreams crashed down just as fast as they were built up.

I didn't want to sit there anymore just the thought of sitting their wasting my time getting ready and waiting for him made me sick to my stomach. I ended up going up to my room and throwing myself on to my bed and turning over so that I was laying on my back staring up at my ceiling. I then leaned over grabbing the notebook next to my bed and opening it up to the next clean page and pulled out the pencil that was in the spirals of the side of the notebook and held the pencil in my hands staring at the page in front of me.

Whenever I was upset or something went wrong I would take out my notebook and write out my thoughts in a poetry form, and some of those thoughts if they worked might turn into one of my original songs that I kept to myself. To me my songs were for my eyes only and just weren't good enough for the world to ever see in my eyes. They were just a way for me to express how I was feeling and I wasn't ready for people to hear my innermost thoughts and feelings just yet. I guess you could say I'm overconsious of what people would think and that it would just end up with people making fun of me and I just couldn't deal with that.

A few hours later and my latest song was finished and I had to say it probably wasn't my best but getting the thoughts on paper made me feel so much better. I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and I liked it. I then closed up my notebook and stuck the pencil back in the spiral binding and stuck the notebook back where I found it and sat up on my bed pushing myself up and stood up. I then walked back downstairs to the living room looking out the window towards Troy's house and again and something was different. There was a car in the driveway that looked to be his mom's car so I decided to head over and see what was going on and see if maybe she knew what happened with Troy.

So I opened up the door and headed over to the front door of Troy's house knocking on the door waiting for a response from whoever was home. About a minute later his mom opened the door and looked at me seeming a little shocked that I was standing in front of her obviously not expecting to see me. I then gave her a small smile before speaking

"Hey Mrs. Bolton" I said softly not wanting to seem blunt by just coming out and saying why I came over just yet.

"Hello Savannah, I didn't know you were coming over, may I ask why you're here?" She asked politely trying to not to sound rude.

"Oh um I was looking for Troy, we actually had made plans to hangout today but he never showed up…" I said feeling the little pain in my heart start to make itself known again

"Oh I'm sorry he didn't say anything about that to me, He told me this morning a few of his friends asked him to hangout and he was going to bring Gabriella with him and that they were going to be out for the day" She said knowing I looked visibly hurt but trying to soften the blow him pretty much blowing me off

"Oh" that was all I could muster out trying not to show the disappointment that anyone could probably see written all over my face

"Did you try calling him?" She asked me I assumed maybe trying to help the situation but I just shook my head

"No I don't have his number, he never gave it to me" I said to her

"oh well I can give it to you if you want to give him a call and maybe you can straighten things out, I mean maybe there was a miscommunication or something" She said obviously trying to make me feel better and I tried to look appreciative with her gesture but I knew it wasn't a miscommunication. He forgot about me and there was nothing else to say about it but I figured I'd get his number anyways. He wasn't going to blow me off and then expect me not to say anything about it.

"Ok one moment and I'll get it for you" She said to me before disappearing for a moment and coming back with a small piece of paper with his phone number written on it, his phone number "here you go and I hope you two can work things out, I'd hate to see him lose a good friend like you after all this time" she said genuinely trying to make things better but she wasn't the one that needed to make things better, Troy was.

"I know, and I don't want to lose him as a friend either so I'll call him and see what happened" I said honestly "and thank you Mrs. Bolton"

"You're welcome Savannah, and I'll see you soon I hope" She replies to me

I then turn around with the piece of paper in my hand and pulled out my phone and started dialing the number as a I walked into my house and sat down on the couch and pressing the send button and waiting for him to answer but the call just went to voicemail and he didn't pick up. I sighed as I prepared what I was about to say to him on the message and then the beep sounded for me to start speaking

"Hi Troy Bolton, It's Savannah Davis, you're supposed best friend you know the one you were **supposed** to hang out with today and have a Troy/Savvy day. You know that Troy-filled fun day that we were **supposed **to have that didn't happen. And why didn't it happen Troy? Oh yeah that's right it's because you blew me off to hang out with your **REAL **best friends. Yeah I found out and I just loved the look on your mom's face when I came over looking for you and she had **ZERO **idea that were supposed to be doing anything together Troy. Yeah you see that would have been the highlight of my day but the highlight of my day was getting ready and sitting on my couch for 2 hours waiting for you to show up and the realization that came over me when I realized my **supposed **best friend blew me off, and you know what makes it even better is that I made** excuses **for you the whole way, like oh he's probably running late, or oh maybe he overslept, or he'll be here.." I then sniffled as I realized I was starting to cry "but you weren't here, but you know what I want to thank you. I want to thank you for making me realize all the time I wasted missing you while I was gone, all the times I hoped and wished that I could come back and we could be best friends again and you know what now that I got what I wanted all I want is to leave again, because at least when I was 1,576.5 miles away you didn't disappoint me. So you know what as far as I'm concerned I'm 1,576.5 miles away again, so just forget about me and have a nice life with your new best friends that you replaced me with… Goodbye Troy" I said choking back a tear as I ended the call.

I then ran up to my room not really caring if I talked to anyone ever again. I knew the call was a little much but it needed to be said and if he really wanted my friendship things would change but honestly I wasn't sure if I wanted them to change. I didn't need someone in my life that was always going to disappoint me or leave me to be with someone else. I don't care if he has other friends, I mean he can be friends with whoever he wants; I just don't want to be the girl he blows off every time his other friends just get the inkling to hang out with him. What I knew was that without Troy I was going to have to find a new best friend, a thing I never thought I was really going to have to do when I came back to Albuquerque. I got what I wanted, troy was back in my life, but he was out of it just as fast as he came back in. When I came back I never in my wildest dreams never thought things would turn out like this, I mean I figured he'd have other friends I just never thought he'd blow me off to be with them.

My life was falling apart and the glue that used to hold it together seemed to be wiping itself out of my life like it wanted nothing to do with me. I was falling apart over him all over again and but this time I wasn't going to stay down. The next time I saw Troy Bolton I was going to be the same little Savannah Davis who he knew, because as far as I was concerned that part of me was dead, the girl he knew was dead and she wasn't coming back anytime soon... and as Peyton Sawyer from One Tree Hill said "_At this moment, there are six billion, four hundred seventy million, eight hundred eighteen thousand, six hundred seventy one people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just not facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes, all you need is one." _But in my case my one person didn't seem to need me back, so does that mean he isn't the one I need, well I was going to find out..

* * *

**_-i wasn't planning on having Troy not show up i was originally gonna have him come when he was supposed to and leave when one of his friends called or something but i just ended up writing it the way it is now because i wanted to get this up tonight and honestly i don't know if i would have gotten it up tonight if i wrote the way i originally wanted to because i wasn't really sure where to go with it but i hope you liked the way it turned out :)_**

_**And if i get at least 6 reviews by Saturday night(September 25) i'll have the next chapter up by Sunday hopefully but if not it'll be most likely Monday or Tuesday for the next update**_

**_So yes please Review its very appreciated :)_**

**_Thanks for Reading_**

**_-Heather_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok so i planned to have this up way earlier than i did but i just didnt have the urge to write this and whenever i did i just didn't have the time. It's not as long as i would have wanted it to be but i wanted to get something up. I'm trying to work on a new story that i want to try and have up sometime this week im hopeing today or tomarrow but well see what happens. I'd really love some reviews so i know that people are reading this. I just dont wanna keep writing this if no one is reading it, i'd rather write something that people are actually reading rather than a story that like 1 person is. But yeah enough of my rambleing and heres the new chapter.._**

* * *

The next day I woke up feeling like well crap. My eyes were all puffy and swollen from crying myself to sleep and my hair was a big mess from me falling asleep with my hair up and my pillow being wet from my tears.

I just wanted to forget that yesterday had even happened. Like I said in the message I wanted to act like I really was 1,500 miles away from him but in reality I was about .1 miles away and unless I locked myself in the house for the rest of my life I was bound to see him again and be forced to confront the situation I was so desperate to just forget about.

Today I just wanted to relax in the house and not go anywhere that I might have to see his face. I know it's childish to play the avoidance game but it was only thing I wanted to do right now. So I got up throwing on a pair of sweats and a zip-up hoodie and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Once again my parents weren't home and were out working so I wouldn't have to worry about having to talk to them about what happened because I knew what would happen. They'd tell me they were sorry about what happened but avoiding him wasn't the answer and whole bunch of other stuff that I really just wouldn't want to hear.

I sat in the kitchen a few moments eating the breakfast I had quickly made after I finished it I decided to take a shower and maybe that would make me feel or at least look less crappy then I felt.

So I took a shower, put on some clean clothes, towel dried my hair, grabbed a book to read and headed out to the front porch to let my hair dry in the summer heat. I sat there reading the book in my hand for a while until I heard something or well someone making their way up the driveway. I felt my heart start beating faster as the nervousness came over me hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. I looked up and my fears were confirmed as I saw Troy walking towards me.

I instantly looked away from him closing my book and trying to hurry myself back inside but he stopped me dead in my tracks before I had the chance to open the front door

"Savannah, wait just let me explain" Troy said pleading for me to listen but I really wasn't sure if I should listen

"Troy, just leave me alone" I said back to him still avoiding eye contact with my hand on the door knob just wanting to go inside

"Sav, please let's just talk…" He started to say before I cut him off turning around towards him

"Don't call me Sav, Only my friends can call me Sav, and you gave up that right the moment you decided to just blow me off yesterday" I said bitterly to him  
"Savannah I didn't blow you off…"

"Oh really, you didn't well than what do you call making plans with someone and then just making other plans without telling the other person"

"I didn't mean to, I was completely planning on hanging out with you but then Gabriella called me and said all of our friends were going out and she said that I had to go..."

"And what you couldn't tell her No, I'm hanging out with Savannah, the best friend I haven't seen in 9 years and that I made plans with the day before?"

"I should have but I just she wouldn't have understood why I would want to hang out with you over her"

"Troy if your girlfriend is that insecure that she can't understand why you're hanging out with a friend than that's her problem, not yours, and even that if you didn't want to hang out with me than you should have just said so or at least came over and told me so I wasn't sitting there like an idiot waiting for you to come over."

"I know and I'm sorry I should have told you but I was in a rush and..." Troy started to say before I cut him off

"Troy, stop with the bullshit excuses. You had no intentions of hanging out with me so stop acting like you did."

"I had every intention of hanging out with you, I told you Gabriella called and..."

"I'm sure she did call, but if you were going to hang out with me for the day then why didn't your mom know about it but yet she knew you were going to be with Gabriella and your other friends"

"Look I did, I just was going to tell my mom I was leaving to go over to your house when Gabi called and well my plans changed. I know I'm an idiot but will you please listen and let me say something without cutting me off now" Troy said sounding annoyed and almost desperate at the same time but I shrugged softening my look

"Fine I'm listening" I said to him waiting for him to say what he had to say

"Look I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be. I know I fucked up and I'm a horrible best friend and I shouldn't have blown you off, but I don't want to end our friendship over this. When you moved 9 years ago I promised myself that if you ever came back into my life I wasn't going to let you leave again and I mean that. You mean way too much to me for our friendship to end over my bad judgment. I know this is a lame apology and it doesn't make up for what I did but I promise you that if you give me another chance that you won't regret it."

I stood there a moment speechless unsure of what I should do. Part of me wanted to just tell him off and walk away and other just wanted to wrap my arms around him and forgive him but I didn't want to make a spur of the moment decision I needed to think.

"So what do you say?" He asked me obviously wanting a response that I wasn't ready to give him, so I turned to head back into my house not saying anything "wait aren't you going to answer me?" He asked seeming confused as to why I was walking away from him  
"My answer is I listened to what you had to say and I don't want to make a spur of the moment decision so I'm going to think and when I have a decision I'll tell you…" And with that I turned around opening the door and heading inside closing the door behind me knowing I had a Lot of thinking to do. Should I give Troy another chance or is our friendship not worth it? All I knew was that whatever I chose wouldn't be an easy decision.

* * *

_**Thank you for Reading :)**_

_**please please review and if you liked it please tell others to read as well**_

_**thanks again**_

_**-Heather**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So i planned on updating this days ago but i've been so caught up with my other story "Everything Always Matters" that i forgot about this one. Well that and i was having major writers block on what to do next. So with that being said i probably won't be updating this one as often probably like once every 2 weeks or maybe more often than that it really just depends on my schdule and what i feel liek doing in my free time that i have. But yeah i felt bad for not updating this as recent as i said i was going to but heres an update :)**_

* * *

I was so torn on what to do. If it had been 9 years ago and something like this happened I would have forgiven him immediately no questions asked. But this was 9 years later and well things have changed since then. I wasn't the same girl he knew back then, and I'm pretty sure he's not the same guy I knew back then either.

I had to make a decision I just didn't know what to choose. I never imagined myself not wanting to be Troy's friend but for some reason I was actually considering trying to forget about him. I mean he screwed up one time, and though it was a huge screw up I knew he deserved a second chance. Our friendship deserved another chance.

I sighed lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling knowing what I had to do. So I lifted myself off the bed and walked down the stairs and out the front door. I walked down the driveway and over to the Bolton's house.

I took a breath as I stood at their front door and as I went to knock on the door I just brought my hand down. I couldn't do it, I was scared. I turned to walk away but I stopped myself, I may be scared but I had to get over it if I wanted our friendship to work.

So I went up to the door again but just as I was about to knock on the door it opened before I got the chance and standing right in front of me was Troy.

I had gone over it in my head so many times of what I was going to say to him but now that he was right in front of me I was speechless and the words wouldn't come to me.

I stood there like an idiot just looking at him. Every time I went to say something the words just didn't seem right so I stopped myself from saying them. I think Troy could tell I was struggling so he spoke up for me

"So you're here so I'm guessing you made a decision" He said not really sure what I was actually going to say but he said it more like a question than a statement. I took a breath nodding before replying  
"yeah I did" I mumbled out softly to him not bearing to look at him.

"And what is it?" He asked but I could tell by the sound of his voice that he didn't like the tone of my voice or how distant I was being

"Let me say something before I tell you my decision" I say to him and I look up slightly to see him nodding me on to keep going "Look you need to know that I wanna forgive you..." I see him smile at that but it dropped just as fast with my next words

"and I also want to forget you" and as if right on cue the smile on his face drops "Look you put me in a horrible position Troy, I trusted you and you completely broke my trust over something stupid and I don't know if I can trust you again after that. I don't know how to let you in when you seem like you don't care about me. You have no idea how much it hurt when sitting there and realizing you weren't coming. It was like someone took my heart said they'd take care of it and then stomped on it behind my back. I couldn't believe it, that you could actually do that to me but I realize we grew up and we're not the same people we were all those years ago. And with that being said while things have changed I realize that I need you in my life. We owe it to ourselves to see if our friendship is really as strong as I believe it can be..." I then look at him waiting for a reaction but all I see is a blank look on his face.

I couldn't believe it, I just spilled my heart out to him and he's saying nothing. I feel like embarrassed and the tears start pricking at my eyes. I felt like an idiot for actually trying to give him another chance and he can't even say anything.

"Or you can just forget I said anything and just stand there and not say anything like I didn't spill my heart out to you"

I say to him as a tear starts to fall I turn around and decide I can't stand there anymore and I go to leave but I'm quickly stopped and pulled into a hug with his muscular arms wrapped around me and for some reason my heart starts beating faster being pulled into his arms, I could tell it was a place that I liked to be.

"Look don't cry. I didn't say anything because I really didn't think you were going to give me a second chance. I was in shock because honestly I probably didn't deserve your forgiveness..."

I then cut him off

"So what are you trying to say that I should just forget about you" I say hurt thinking he actually didn't want me to forgive him but he shakes his head

"No-no I don't ever want you to forget about me. You're one of my best friends and I'm glad you're giving me a chance to prove that our friendship is worth it, because It is and I swear I'm going to make up for everything." He then pulls away from the hug much to my dismay but still stands somewhat close to me. "So starting right now we this we be the re-start of our friendship"

"That sounds good..." I start to say but he cuts me off

"and since we're re-starting our friendship we need to do that the right way and the only way to do that is to be open with each other and if we're going to make this work than you're going to have to meet my friends so you won't have to be left out anymore" He says and for some reason that makes me nervous and slightly jealous

When we were younger we were each other's best friends but now I wasn't. He had other best friends now and I wasn't sure how I would fit In with them. Would things work or will I be an outsider... I guess we'll have to see….

* * *

_**Alright So Thank you for Reading :)**_

_**-Please Review :)**_

_**-i'll update when i can, but if you really need something to read of mine then read my other story Everything Always Matters if you haven't already**_

_**Thanks again**_

_**-Heather**_


	6. Author Note

Alright so i know everyone hates Author's Notes and i hate writing them; i just wanted to let everyone know that i had every intention of updating this yesterday but events have come up that have changed that. i'm not sure when my next update will be; my laptop currently has a virus and i can't get on at all to type up anything so i've pretty much lost everything that i've written at this point. I'm gonna try to bring it in to see what they can do tomorrow; its probably gonna be either fix it if they can of get a new laptop :/.

I'm really sorry to everyone thats been maybe waiting for an update but i promise as soon as everything gets figured out there will be a new chapter up ASAP. the only reason i'm even doing this is because i'm using my friends computer and i don't have enough time to write a full chapter that would actually be worth reading and i dont want to put up a crappy chapter just to put one up. I'm hoping to have everything figured out by next weekend but thats being optimistic probably..

but yeah im sorry for the delay and please keep with the story despite all this please because i'd late to lose readers over this... i hate not being able to write so not having my laptop is killing me inside. Thanks for Reading this and i'll try to be able to update on the situation ASAP on my profile if you want to keep up with when exactly the next update will be from my itouch.

-Heather

*Also i'll still be able to see reviews through my itouch so if theres any one-shot ideas you have that you'd want me to write leave it in a review and i'll try to have them typed up when i get things figured out :)


	7. Possible Story Hiatus?

Soo this story is going on Hiatus until I feel like updating it. I just I don't know what to do with it at this point. I'm having major writers block like I know how I want to start the next chapter but like after that im completely stuck and I don't want to just write something crappy just to post something. Plus I don't have the highest confidence with this story since I've gotten like barely any reviews on it and that doesn't exactly make me want to keep writing the story if I feel like no one is reading it.

So here's the deal.. if I can get at least **3-4** people that tell me to continue I will try to. I'm done with school for the semester this Friday so I'll have the time to focus on the story for a few weeks to try and get this story going again. But If I don't I honestly don't know when I'll be updating this unless people really want me too.

So basically if you want the story to continue anytime soon Just leave a simple review/comment saying you do.

Thanks for Reading

-Heather


	8. Author Note 2

_**Update!**_

_**So i know this isn't a chapter and im soo sorry but i've been having major issues with my laptop which i'll explain more below so its been hard to write lately;**_

_**Anyways if you've been reading my other stories you'll know that my laptop got a virus so i had to get it fixed; well that was a month ago and well it got fixed then and the virus came back a few days later so i got it fixed again; well that virus came back like 6 times and i got it fixed those 6 times. well needless to say i was sick of having to get it fixed and i needed to just get it fixed for good this time since i need my laptop for college which is starting up classes again this coming monday.**_

_**but yeah they basically had to wipeout my entire harddrive so anything that was on my laptop is erased and i've ever written is now gone :/ i had to reupload my microsoft office and basically redo everything since it was like starting all over with a new laptop**_

_**so needless to say i'm kinda upset that all my writing is gone but at least i still have the stuff posted here if i wanna see it again but it still kinda upsets me that its not saved onto my computer anymore :/**_

_**-But yeah hopefully everything is all good for now and i'll be updating as much as i can;**_

_** im gonna try really hard to update Everything Always Matters this weekend and i really need to update Feelings Change since i havent updated that as a real chapter since November. :/**_

_**Thank You for Reading :)**_

_**-Heather**_


End file.
